


Kylux flash fiction

by tothebatcave53



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Flash Fiction, How do these two seem to work in almost every scenario, Huxloween, Kissing, Kylo does high end fashion, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Millicent is important, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snoke is really creepy no matter what role he's given, because cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: All the really short little kylux stories that are too short to get their own place on the internet.





	1. Crafting Master

Kylo is mouthing at Hux's throat when Hux notices the doll sitting across the room. “Ren, what is that?” Hux asks, pushing lightly at Kylo's head.

“Mmm?” Kylo glances where Hux is looking before going back to licking at the skin closest to him.

“Ren,” Hux warns, tugging at those beautiful dark curls. “What is that?” he repeats.

“A doll. I made it, could you please focus on the current situation Hux?”

“Kylo, I know it's a doll. Why do you have a doll of Supreme Leader Snoke that you made in your quarters?” Hux demands, pulling Kylo's head away by the hair he's fisted.

Ren glares at him, licking his lips. “It's a shrine of sorts I guess, so I can meditate toward my master even when he is not present.”

Hux groans. “Get rid of it.”

Kylo gasps, gaping at him in horror.

“Don't be so dramatic Kylo.”

“But why?” he demands, a flicker of anger in his eyes.

“There's a lot I'll put up with Ren, including having your grandfather's half melted helmet monument in your room while we do it but I cannot condone the same for that dole. Honestly, it looks exactly like the Supreme Leader. It feels like he's here watching us and I'm as devoted as you but that's just too much,” Hux says, exasperated.

“You think it looks exactly like him? I spent hours on it.”

“Oh good lord,” Hux groans. “Yes your crafting skills are impressive Ren.” Hux rolls his eyes at how large Kylo grins are the praise. “Now if it could go somewhere else so we can continue,” Hux reminds with a sharp tug to Ren's hair again.

The force extends from Kylo like an extra hand and Hux watches as the doll is lifted, gently floating along the invisible current until it disappears into a closet, the door closing with a gentle click of the lock. Hux relaxes as Ren's lips return to his throat, laying gentle kisses along the sensitive skin.

“Just so you know,” Kylo mutters. “Supreme Leader is always watching anyways.”

“Oh my god, shut up Kylo!”

 


	2. Purrfected Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millicent shows off just how fashionable she is. Hux approves.

“What are you doing?” Hux asks, entering his quarters with a flourish. Millicent meows her welcome, twirling between his legs in greeting. Hux scoops the cat up, eyebrows raising when he finds a little cap secured to her head and coat wrapped around her. The outfit looks exactly like his cap and great coat. “What is this?”

“Halloween fashion at its finest,” Kylo says, coming out to greet the general as well. “Her outfit is the same as yours.”

“Did you hand sew this?” Hux asks, plucking at the tiny First Order patch, impressed. “Where did you even find the time? Or the skill?”

“When you were busy reading reports yesterday night. And I'm skilled with more than just a lightsaber Hux,” Kylo snaps, eyeing the two. “I must say, out of the two of you I think she wore it better.”

Hux scowls at the knight but doesn't argue as Millicent purrs in his arms. She does look quite charming in her little hat and coat.

“I made her a cloak and mask so she can dress like me as well!” Ren says with a wide grin, holding up the miniature outfit that matches his. “She gets to wear mine next!”

“Not on your life, she stays dressed like her general,” Hux says with a smirk, letting Millicent crawl to his shoulders. “Come along Millie, we have reports to tend.”

“Hey!” Kylo protests, hurrying after the man, complaining loudly until a door is shut in his face.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are also two little pictures that I drew to go with them of Millicent in her high end fashion choices over on my [tumblr](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat at me about anything kylux [tumblr](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/)


End file.
